disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5621386-20121123220555
Okay, guys, I'm sorry this has nothing to do with Kick or Kickin' It, but I just need to rant. I'm pretty sure none of you will read this, but if you do, I could really use some advice. So today morning, my mom, my friend, her mom, and I were out shopping. We were coming back and we were in the parking lot, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and I saw our old friend from our old school. I smiled and went over to them, followed by everyone else. We started talking and I heard my mom tell my old friend's mom I refused to join one of the team sports in my school. And my mom is all angry that I didn't join anything. And I refuse to join because I'm just not athletic, and if I join, I would just be pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm a very defensive person, so I go ahead and say that I don't want to join, and no one can make me, and that I'm not athletic, so I would just be making a fool of myself. But my old friend's mom, being a teacher, thinks she know everything about current schools, says that I need to do a sport if not now, then later on, if I want to graduate. I then say that I don't have , and some people just don't do sports, so it wouldn't be fair to them. My old friend's mom keeps insisting that if I don't do a sport, I won't get anywhere in life. I then tell her, "OH WELL!! LOOK'S LIKE ALL MY PLANS FOR THE FUTURE ARE GONE NOW, 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE SOMETHING I'M NOT!" After I calm down, ? try to explain that you have to tryout for the team, and you can't just sign-up. My school only selects 20 people for each team, so that means 205 people in the grade won't graduate. My friend's mom and I then started yelling at eachother right ? there and then. Finally I tell her I would move away if I were her. She gives me one of those mom glares, and I'm like, "NO, MOVE!" and everyone is staring at me, since usually I'm ? very sweet and polite. In the end, I scream for EVERYONE to move because there's a huge truck coming, considering we were still in the parking lot. After that, everyone is giving me dirty looks, and after I basically saved them! So I'm really fuming at that point, so I just leave in the middle. Eventually, everyone follows suit, and when my mom and I are alone, she starts shouting at me. She tells me that I was really rude, and I shouldn't have fought with my friend's mom. I then tell her that I only fought because I care, and I was offended, and none of this would have happened if she hadn't bought up the fact I refused to be on a team. My mom then says I am a fighter, and sometimes, it would be best if I stayed mute. She also happened to say I'm an embarrassment (Rudy, anyone?). I then told her, "Is what I did right? Is what I fought for right? Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't. Do I believe it's right? I do, so I'll fight for it! I don't care about what anyone thinks as long as what I'm doing is for a good reason!" Then my mom started complaining that I'm going off too much on my own. Picking my own favorite colors when shopping for something, and all that. She started saying that all my friends do whatever their mom tells them too, and I always have something for myself in mind. Then I said "I'm sorry for having my own opinions and deciding to live my own life instead of having you choose my path for me." I haven't talked to my mom since. I'm very stubborn, so I won't be apoligizing any time soon. Unfortunately, I do happen to get that charcteristic from my mom, and as much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes really need my mom. I haven't eaten for at least 6 hours now due to the stony silence! I would ask my dad to make something, but he comes home from work late. I would have made something for myself already, but you do not want to be in a kitchen with me.'' I ''don't want to be in a kitchen with me. Right now, I'm 12 and will be turning 13 in four months, so I am geting to be a little rebellious. I mean, I don't sneak off on my own, dress inappropriately or anything, but I want to make my own decisions. My mom, meanwhile, wants to choose everything for me. It's a miracle she even let's me watch Kickin' It. I honestly really hate it, because I hate fighting in general. But I fight anyway, because like I said before, I believe in it. I'm getting older, and I realize ? I don't need everything my way, but it would be nice to occasionally do things the way I want. Sorry, I just really needed to get that out. It was eating me alive, and even though I'm in tears now, I'm kinda glad to have it out of my system. I honestly sometimes feel like you guys are the only people that understand me. My true friends just don't get me. Once, I thought I was close enough to someone to tell them some personal stuff that was supposed to just stay in between us. But they ended up twisting my words and making it sound like I was a terrible person, and they used that to blackmail me, spread rumors, an so on. That blew over, though, in a few weeks, when everyone realized that I didn't care about what they said because it just wasn't true. After that, the next person I tried confiding in just didn't get me. In the end, I just bottled up all my emotions inside of me. I guess it wasn't the best idea, but it's all out now, and I feel a lot lighter and free. Thanks for reading this if you did. I honestly sometimes think that I'm so much of a mistake, that I forget about the rest of me. I guess that's all. And don't worry, I never hurt myself or try anything like that. It just isn't worth it. I really love you guys, even though I have no idea who any of you are.